


Training Cues

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Might Guy, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Ears, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Icha Icha Series, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Spanking, Top Hatake Kakashi, Training, Undressing, Vibrators, Wall Sex, petting, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Guy wants some advice on how to have better teamwork with Kakashi’s ninken. Kakashi is happy to offer him training in the matter.Request fill - "Bottom!Gai & Top!Kakashi Puppy play."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Training Cues

“That joint attack between you and Ningame on our last mission was so amazing! It was so… Whoosh! Bam! Pow!” Guy exclaimed, still bounding with glee and energy. He hadn’t stopped prattling about the spur-of-the-moment combination attack ever since they had returned from the mission. Ningame had finally returned home with a half-fake-annoyed, half-smugly-proud expression on his face after he had heard enough applause, and to be fair, Kakashi returned home, too. Guy just so happened to have followed him home.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, rereading a page in his book. Guy was just repeating himself at this point. His voice was background noise. But he had a nice, deep voice, so it made a nice sound for Kakashi to read something like Icha Icha to. “Mm-hm.”

“I didn’t know the two of you could do that! Your speed and agility, Ningame’s powerful shell, both of your cool, calm heads!” Guy gushed. “And all that spinning!”

“Mm-hm.”

“I’m serious! That synergy was perfect! That combination was creative! You both were amazing!”

“Mm-hm.”

“Hey! Have you and Ningame been meeting up to practice combination attacks while I was unaware?” Guy accused.

“Mm…” Kakashi stopped himself and let the question sink in. He sighed and shook his head. “No, we don’t. How would I meet up with your summon without you knowing? I haven’t signed Ningame’s contract behind your back, if that’s what you’re asking. I won’t steal your tortoise.”

Guy punched the air in frustration. “Then how did you time that so well?! There must be something more to it!”

Kakashi shrugged again and flipped a page. “I guess Ningame and I are on the same wavelength,” he answered in a self-depreciating tone. “I wonder what that says about me…”

“It says you’re amazing! Able to connect so naturally with your rival’s summon animal! I’m so jealous! That’s so cool!” Guy answered without hesitation, before curling into a ball and lamenting, “I want to pull off combination attacks with your ninken, too, or else, can I really call myself your rival?!”

Guy seemed serious about it, but Kakashi just rolled his eye at him. “Okay. Do you want me to summon Pakkun and the others and leave you guys alone to practice, then? They could use some exercise with you. We’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

“No!” Guy exclaimed, passionate tears streaming down his face. “I want to be on the same wavelength and produce beautiful teamwork with your hounds on the fly, like you did with Ningame! Otherwise, I’ll feel like I’ve lost here! I want to be able to connect with the ninken, heart-to-heart and mind-to-mind in the heat of battle! I want unlock something no one’s ever seen before, then and there, in the spur of a tense moment!”

“Maa…” Kakashi exhaled a deep sigh, looking up at Guy with hooded eyes. “Here you go again. Look, I don’t think Ningame and me were that impressive.” And besides, Kakashi already knew for a fact that all of his ninken adored Guy. They’d work together with him just as easily as they worked together with Kakashi.

“You only think it’s not impressive because that’s how naturally amazing you are!” Guy leaned in close to Kakashi.

Kakashi made no move to shift away from Guy and his lack of understanding of the words “personal space”. He just offered a tired, skeptical smile, eyes still glued to this page of Icha Icha. “Thanks, I guess…?” Kakashi stretched out the last word to let a facsimile of silence settle over them, flipping another page.

Guy hemmed and hawed and finally asked, “Kakashi, can you help train me so I can be in sync in your ninken?”

Kakashi blinked. That caught his attention. “Train you…?” There was an amused glint in Kakashi’s eye, like he wasn’t sure he’d heard him correctly. “You want me to ‘train’ you?”

“Yes!” Guy insisted. “Please train me!”

Kakashi closed his book and set it down, casually pulling down the mask on his face. “…I don’t know about training, but I can give you advice, I guess…” Kakashi began, setting Guy up to reaffirm the request. Kakashi stood up and walked to the front door.

“Advice is to training as trying is to doing! And I’m a doer!” Guy pounded a fist to his chest. “So please, don’t hold back! Train me with all you’ve got!” Guy insisted, and Kakashi’s visible smile twitched.

“Of course. I know you. I’d never go easy on you. Have it your way, Guy. I’ll ‘train’ you to your heart’s content.” Kakashi had his back to the door when Guy heard the long click and the soft squeak of the hinge being tested to make sure it was locked now. For a second there, it almost made Guy feel a bit nervous. Instinct tamped the unease down. He trusted Kakashi and all his eccentricities. “Guy,” Kakashi prompted.

“Yes, Kakashi? No—I guess it’d be Kakashi-sensei? Yes, boss?” Guy responded.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. “Oh, Guy, Guy, Guy… My best friend, my rival, my lover…” The last one sent shivers down Guy’s spine. It was true, but it still felt like something a little new for them. “You can be my loyal pet, too. But my training’s a little harsh, especially since I’ll have to start from scratch. It’ll be much harder than the training I gave my ninken. The question is, will you be able to take it?” Kakashi looked him in the eyes challengingly.

Guy knew Kakashi was egging him on again. He wasn’t sure why Kakashi was doing that for something like this, but Guy never turned down a challenge, implicit or otherwise. “Yes! I can!” Guy answered with his brightest Nice Guy pose. “I can take anything you throw at me!”

“Good.” Kakashi’s smile quirked. “Give me a second, alright? I know exactly what we need.”

Guy watched Kakashi leave to go to his bedroom and waited patiently to see what Kakashi had in store for him.

“Guy, look what I found. All the tools I’ll need to be a good trainer for you~” Kakashi chimed in a sing-song voice, returning with a host of itemed in tow: a dog ear headband, a matching tail plug, and a small bottle.

Guy arched an eyebrow. “Those are things you just readily keep in your room?”

Kakashi brushed the question off. “Let’s start by understanding how a dog feels,” Kakashi plopped the headband on Guy’s head, then patted playfully. “Which means you have to look the part.”

Guy fiddled delicately at the cloth of the floppy dog ear. He furrowed his brow and cocked his head, his expression the picture of puppylike innocence. The dog costume bits were black, but not quite as dark as Guy’s own midnight black hair, and much fluffier, so they stood out on him. “This is… a little embarrassing,” Guy admitted with a chuckle, faint blush tinting his cheeks.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re giving up already. You have to understand how dogs feel,” Kakashi chided, reaching over to stop Guy from taking it off. “This will help you get into the spirit of things. You do want to get inside the mind of a ninken, right?”

Guy nodded, still a bit bemused. “Of course?”

“It’s important to look the part. You want to give it your all, right?”

“Of course!” Guy answered again, a bit more confident this time.

“Then do as I say. I’ll play the part of owner…” Kakashi cupped both Guy’s cheeks and placed a light kiss on his bangs. His fingers carded through Guy’s hair to scratch and pet Guy, trying not to move the clip-on ears too much. “And you play the part of my loyal dog.”

Guy’s eyes lit up with excitement, and Kakashi could practically imagine those ears perking up and a hypothetical tail wagging behind him. “You won’t find a beast more loyal than this one, my rival.”

Playfully, Guy shook his head to make his ears flop around. Guy yipped happily, practically jumping into Kakashi’s lap sideways and curling in on himself.

Guy was a picture-perfect puppy, excited and happy to please his owner. Kakashi was pinned in place by the weight of a Saint Bernard or King Shepherd. Although, Guy might be more of a golden retriever. Or a large, energetic, adorable Pomeranian. Guy was hard to describe. But he was perfect for the role.

Kakashi was shaking from nerves and excitement. Some small part of him almost felt bad for perverting Guy’s earnest intentions like this –almost.

“Let’s start with petting,” Kakashi suggested with a mischievous glint in his eye. Guy didn’t catch it. “Dogs love petting. I’m sure you’ll understand their feelings a little better if you put yourself in their shoes.”

Guy nodded, and a gentle hand cupped the back of Guy’s head, stroking his lustrous black hair with the occasional gentle scratch or ruffle. “Such a cute, nice puppy…” Kakashi said. “You have such nice hair, and good, strong muscles. It must take a lot of work.”

A happy little yip left Guy’s lips that twitched upwards at the praise. He was really dedicated to his part. Kakashi shifted his free hand to the front of Guy’s body, squeezing the curve of his chest through the spandex and brushing at the nub underneath.

Guy pulled away abruptly, face flushed and mouth agape. “Hey!” Guy folded his hands over his chest girlishly. “What were you doing with that hand?!”

Kakashi offered an innocent smile. “I’m just petting you. Dogs love being pet on the underbelly. It’s a show of love and trust.”

Guy arched an eyebrow and pouted.

“You don’t trust me?” Kakashi asked, feigning hurt.

Guy’s expression softened. “You know I do.”

“Then come back here.” Kakashi patted his empty lap. “How can I train you if you run away like that? You’re not off to a very good start.”

Guy huffed and climbed back into Kakashi’s lap, visibly attempting to compose himself while Kakashi resumed petting him, speaking softly. “A good dog starts with a good owner. And a good owner thoroughly checks to see where his dog likes be pet the most. For example, you already know that Pakkun likes pats on the top of the head.”

Guy felt his hair moving. Kakashi had put his hand on Guy’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Guy couldn’t help but feel relaxed from the soothing motion. He closed his eyes, almost pacified to sleep. Kakashi brushed Guy’s hair aside so his ears were uncovered.

“Bisuke likes to be scratched behind the ears.”

Kakashi’s fingers trailed down to Guy’s sensitive ears, then pinched and lightly tugged the earlobes, then bent down slightly to blow a stream of cool air over his ear. Guy jolted. He could feel himself blush where Kakashi’s skin met his. Despite how quickly as he’d gotten comfortable, he felt unease wash over him when he realized the intimacy of this position. He and Kakashi were officially an item now, but Guy was still somewhat bashful about these things. No, it was more like—he’d never been bashful about these things until he and Kakashi had hooked up romantically. Guy’s shoulders tensed. Kakashi must have sensed that he was restless, because Kakashi calmed him back down by rubbing behind his ears soothingly.

“Akino loves gentle scratches under his chin.”

Fingertips lightly traced the shell of Guy’s ear, the lobe, the spot where jaw meets neck. He ran a knuckle along Guy’s sharp jawline. Fingernail tickled underneath his chin. Guy’s chest fluttered.

“Urushi likes pets on the back of the neck.”

He dragged his fingernails slowly over Guy’s throat, all the way to the nape of his neck, and gently caressed. The hand on the back of his neck tugged gently at the ends of his hair.

“Shiba loves back rubs.”

With a long hum, Kakashi’s hand moved from Guy’s hair to the line of his spine. He traced over the soft skin that he knew stirred Guy up. Guy pressed his face into the couch cushions, his back arching into Kakashi’s touch. Guy took several deep breaths, and Kakashi realized he was panting. It was so easy to toy with him.

With a devious smile, Kakashi’s hands tugged at the elastic collar of Guy’s jumpsuit, then pulled it down quickly, stopping at his forearms, letting the overstretched opening snap around him there. The spandex bunched just beneath his pecs.

“Kakashi, what—” The spandex whined and squeaked as Guy squirmed.

“My ninken love tummy rubs. It’s Bull’s favorite. You’ll like them better this way.” Kakashi said, leaning down to kiss Guy’s damp temple, his ear, the top of his neck. Guy let out an involuntary moan as Kakashi slipped his hand into the jumpsuit and lightly caressed his abs.

Guy could feel Kakashi’s hands sliding up his stomach to his chest, thumbs grazing over nipples. “It’s—It’s a little hard for me to move my arms like this,” Guy stammered.

Kakashi chuckled inquisitively. “Doesn’t it feel nicer with the clothes out of the way, though? I want to pet you properly.”

“Mm… I guess.”

“Such an agreeable pet. I’ll be sure to treat you well.” Kakashi took the opportunity to freely feel Guy up. Casually running his hands across Guy’s rough, tan skin, reaching at his hips and stomach with one hand, while copping a feel on one of his pecs with the other. Kakashi groped at Guy’s chest, palming at the downy curve of the pectoral before his thumb and forefinger found the nipple and gave it a sharp, searing twist that made Guy gasp with pleasure. It made him whimper and got his nipples erect from the sheer sensation of it all. Kakashi pinched and rolled them until Guy arched his back and threw back his head, practically purring under his touch.

“That's a good dog. Yes, be honest with how you feel,” Kakashi seductively whispered in his ear.

Guy arched his back as Kakashi traced his fingers around his erect nipples. He traced down to his hips, hands gliding unabashedly over his ass. The green spandex of his jumpsuit tightly embraced Guy’s body like a second skin, and Kakashi almost felt the urge to tear it apart. Instead, he reached under Guy buttocks and groping his tight, succulent ass cheeks.

Guy’s lashes fluttered and he gasped, “Ka—!”

“Uhei likes to be pet at the base of his tail,” Kakashi mused. He sank his fingers into Guy’s flesh, kneading, massaging, molding it under his firm grip. Two fingers brushed searchingly between his cheeks through its fabric.

“I haven’t given you your tail yet, but it’d be… right about here?”

Fingers dug into the spandex until they reached a puckering hole. Guy fidgeted and bit his lip, but didn’t complain, so Kakashi kept at it until he could feel Guy’s chest heaving for air and fighting his obvious arousal. Guy was still taking this so seriously.

Fingering Guy through the layer of elastic turned him on more than he thought it would. He could see that Guy was enjoying it too by the look on his face, eyes squeezed shut, fist clenched and mouth held open, cheeks flushed red.

"You make a cute dog," Kakashi said, and Guy’s blush traveled down to his chest at the praise.

Kakashi started to kiss and lick the back of his pet’s neck, exploiting the erogenous zones he knew Guy had. Kakashi made sure to stroke and pet his green hound, threading his fingers through those dark, silky tresses, caressing the muscular thighs perched upon Kakashi’s couch.

He brushed over the fabric of Guy’s crotch. His palm pressed up against it with light pressure and rubbed. Guy whimpered quietly as Kakashi cupped the bulge in the front of Guy’s jumpsuit, making Guy moan and arch his hips into him.

Kakashi unwrapped the headband tied around Guy’s waist and let it fall away to free his dick. His erection became very visible then, large and hard enough to tent his spandex. Kakashi took hold off it and rubbed, feeling it throb, feeling its engorged veins and ridges even through the material of Guy’s jumpsuit. A droplet of precum wicked its way through the cloth, spreading out into a light stain.

Guy gasped when Kakashi circled his fingers around the twitching bulge that trying to escape from that tight jumpsuit.

“This must be your favorite spot to be pet. You’re wagging your whole body,” Kakashi teased.

The beast cutely whimpered while Kakashi stroked him through the suit. Kakashi pulled his hand away without warning, and Guy looked up at him pitifully. That puppy dog face and muddled pout was so fitting, it almost shook Kakashi’s resolve enough to make him get back to “petting” Guy.

Instead, Kakashi pulled his hands away from Guy’s body and set them both on the couch. “Stand,” Kakashi demanded. Suddenly his tone was sharp, scolding.

Guy blinked owlishly, still feeling lost from the sudden loss of sensation.

“Well? Your trainer gave you an order.” Kakashi shrugged matter-of-factly. “A good dog obeys. Stand.”

Guy hurriedly shuffled off Kakashi’s lap and hopped to his feet, agile enough to make up for the loss of balance with his arms pinned to his side like this.

Kakashi lounged back onto the couch and motioned towards the jumpsuit with a nod. “Take that off. I don’t know any dogs that wear jumpsuits.”

Guy pulled his arms free and peeled himself out of the jumpsuit, finally stepping out of it along with his legwarmers.

“Underwear, too,” Kakashi added.

Guy made a face, but he slowly pulled off his briefs and dropped them to the floor.

Kakashi’s eyes scanned his body, a tongue peeking out to lick at his lower lip as he caught sight of Guy’s dick, rigid and thick, jutting from a trimmed thatch of dark hair, sitting pretty between thick thighs. “I could make you a vest with my henohenomoheji on it, like I did for all the other ninken… I can get you a whole proper getup the next time we do this. But for now, this’ll do.” He flicked his gaze back up to Guy’s eyes. “Get down on your hands and knees for me.”

Guy kneeled on all fours and pranced around playfully, barking and yipping until he coaxed a giddy bout of laughter out of Kakashi. Their mutual fits of laughter shooed the butterflies from both their stomachs.

“Okay, okay, so you think you’re a natural at this, don’t you? Show-off.” Kakashi joked, rolling his eye. “Come.” Kakashi motioned for Guy to return to him. “Crawl like a dog.”

With a blush, Guy felt the embarrassment within himself grow as he crawled toward the fully clothed Kakashi, dignified and in-control. Kakashi smiled as Guy’s ass swayed beautifully as he shuffled between Kakashi’s legs.

"Such a good boy," Kakashi crooned, sliding his fingers into Guy’s hair, "such a darling pet."

He mumbled about how he wished he had a leash for Guy to complete the look. Playing his part, Guy nuzzled his head against Kakashi’s hands affectionately until Kakashi pulled away again.

“Paw.” Kakashi held out a hand, palm up. Guy accepted the hand and held it tight. Kakashi squeezed back. “You know how to tap out if this is too much for you. Should I keep going? Do you want me train you some more?” Kakashi kept his voice gentle and quiet.

Guy looked up at Kakashi, his eyes full blown and cheeks a crimson red. Guy mutely nodded, his throat suddenly dry.

Kakashi got off the couch and kneeled down beside Guy. Guy, on his hands and knees before him, shivered from head to toe, and Kakashi leaned in and kissed his forehead softly.

“Good. Such a good dog…” He brushed his hand along Guy’s back, squeezed his ass, ran a hand up and down his thighs while Guy shuddered in anticipation. His breathing came out shakily, licking and wetting his lips in thought. "Sit."

Guy sat, bare bum on floor, back straight, head looking up at his master. Kakashi had been worried that it might have been a bit too much for his boyfriend to handle when they hadn’t done play like this before, but Guy’s cock certainly seemed to enjoy the situation. It was half-hard, and his veiny dick quivered as more blood rushed to the length. The pup pulled his legs in closer, aware of Kakashi’s staring and trying to keep some dignity.

As if Kakashi’s new pet needed something like his stubborn dignity right now.

“Don’t be shy, pup,” Kakashi lightly cajoled, reaching over to scratch Guy’s chin again. “Open your legs and sit up, like a dog.” Guy took a moment to process his emotions, but he eventually got into position. He was squatting, his legs spread to show off his cock that was starting to bead pre-cum, and his hands raised to his chest. He tilted a little from side-to-side, but kept himself balanced on the balls of his feet.

Kakashi smiled at him and ghosted a hand around Guy’s dick. “So smart. Such a clever pup,” he said, stroking lightly like he was just petting Guy again. “I knew you could do it. Good boy.” Guy tried to grind against Kakashi’s hand, and Kakashi let go, returning to a strict voice when he barked the next order. “Down.” Kakashi’s hand patted the floor to illustrate his point in case Guy wasn’t familiar with that command.

Guy did his best to make his brawny body lie forward like a dog's, with his knees tucked under his chest and his arms out front. His bare stomach pressed against the cold floor, and so did the hot length of his cock. Kakashi seemed so much larger when Guy was lying down like this.

Kakashi waggled a finger around. “Roll over onto your back.”

Guy rolled over awkwardly, gaze fixed on Kakashi. It was just so hard to make his large body move the way a dog would. His limbs were too long, and there wasn’t much space. It just didn’t work very well for him.

“Pant like a dog.”

Guy’s tongue lolled out of his mouth sloppily. Breathy pants fell from his lips.

It was endearing for Kakashi to see his boyfriend in such a state. His awkwardness made it feel so much hotter. Kakashi smiled affectionately, running his fingers through Guy’s hair. “Attaboy. Here’s a treat.”

He bent over to capture Guy’s parted mouth in a kiss so tender it nearly shattered Guy. Kakashi kissed like he fought— smooth, fast, and unapologetic. He breathed warmth into Guy to rival the cold air chilling his naked skin.

Kakashi’s tongue probed Guy’s mouth, and as he did so, he reached down and casually stroked the sopping slit of Guy’s dick with his index finger, making Guy rut and whine. His other hand strayed upward from Guy’s member, up Guy's chest and stomach, feeling the dips in his bare muscles, the pull of old scars, topography of a short life lived roughly spelling words and stories under his fingertips. If Guy was a dog, he was the cheeriest but most battle-worn dog Kakashi had.

Kakashi’s hands roamed across Guy’s nubile, sensitive body, and as he did so, he studied Guy’s responses. He noted every twitch and pull, every shiver and twist. He ran his nails over Guy’s pecs, feeling more than hearing Guy hiss and arch into the touch. He tenderly petted Guy with one hand while stroking his dick with the other.

“I think that’s enough petting,” Kakashi said, pulling out of the kiss and pulling his hands away from Guy’s body, leaving him involuntarily whining at the sudden neglect again. Kakashi pressed a finger against Guy’s mouth to silence him. “Bad dog, don’t whine. We have other things to practice. Show me how you lick.”

Kakashi’s finger traced Guy’s full lips until Guy opened his mouth wider and slowly took in the digits. Guy moaned as his tongue ran over Kakashi’s pale skin like it was tastiest thing in the world. Kakashi slowly drew the fingers out. “Hm… no, you don’t quite have the technique down. You need more practice so you can really lick like a dog. But that’s fine. I’ll train you in that, too.”

Guy felt a shiver run up his spine at the low rumble of Kakashi’s cocky chuckle, his dark eye clouded with a mixture of excitement and anticipation. Guy swallowed hard, his voice faint as he sat up. “…Practice with what?”

Kakashi gripped Guy’s shoulders and pushed Guy back to the floor, turning around and positioning himself until he was straddling Guy’s head. Kakashi’s face was level with Guy’s hips, and his own hips hovered over Guy’s waiting mouth.

Kakashi used a free hand to undo his zipper and push his work pants down just enough to free his cock. The sight of his cock, already leaking and hard, made Guy gulp. Kakashi brushed his hard, pulsing cock over Guy’s face. That made it all the more delicious, that earnest, sweet face covered in drops of pre-cum. “Lick this. It’s your favorite treat, isn’t it, pup?”

Guy wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s cock and licked at the tip, already glossy with pre-cum.

He flicked his tongue out studiously while Kakashi’s hip danced over his trapped head, thighs and hips motioning up and down, sideways, making Guy follow with his mouth like a slavering dog.

“Don’t just lick the tip. Lick properly, like you mean it.” Kakashi taunted. “What kind of dog are you?”

There was a soft puff of laughter above him as Guy took hold of Kakashi’s cock and guided it down into the wet heat of his mouth, making a tight sheath of his lips to push the foreskin back from the head before he opened wide to take the rest, his neck straining up as he arched hungrily towards the hilt. Guy held Kakashi’s hips, massaging his ass slowly as he obligingly took the head of his half-hard cock into his mouth.

A groan erupted from Kakashi’s chest, low and grumbling. The heat of Guy’s mouth caught him off guard, but it was wholly welcome. Kakashi paused for a moment to moan in appreciation before pumping Guy’s shaft in his hand and flicking his tongue around the head.

“Let me show you how it’s done, Guy.”

Kakashi licked his lips and took a deep breath. Guy felt Kakashi’s weight shift on top of him, angled over to brace one hand on the ground while the other took hold of Guy’s cock, aiming it straight up so that Kakashi just had to open his mouth and let gravity do the rest, dropping his head and taking him all the way down in one smooth, effortless motion. It was almost enough to knock Guy right out from under him. His body cracked like a whip, his hands fumbling to circle up and around Kakashi’s haunches to hold on, hugging his face into the cradle of Kakashi’s hips with a determined grunt.

Guy’s legs twitched as his entire length was engulfed by wet heat. He groaned and sucked Kakashi’s cock harder, letting it slide deeper into his mouth. He continued working his hands on the muscles of Kakashi’s ass, as if to keep himself grounded. Kakashi hummed against Guy’s skin, lapping up the pre-cum from the slit before sliding down, lashing his tongue under the crown in the way that always had his lover groaning, made the muscles in his thighs jump and twitch. It became another battle of rivalry between them, a measure of strength and wills.

Soon, Kakashi popped off of Guy’s shaft. He kissed Guy’s thighs, sucking faint hickeys as his lips traveled up. His thumb massaged Guy’s hole and traced around the puckered muscles. Guy felt shivers go through his body as his trainer leaned forward to draw his tongue over his taint and up to his hole.

Guy reflexively shifted his hips higher, allowing Kakashi better access. “Good boy,” Kakashi murmured, replacing his thumb with his tongue. He licked around Guy’s entrance and got it fully wet before dipping it inside past the first tight ring of muscle.

The heat of Kakashi’s wriggling tongue inside him was nearly too much. Kakashi took his time, thoroughly eating Guy out and fucking him with his tongue. Guy whined around Kakashi’s cock, clutching his thighs desperately. Kakashi’s tongue pushed deeper and rubbed Guy’s cock, loving the way Guy clenched around him at the provocation. He thrust his tongue in and out as much as he could. His hand stroked Guy’s dick in time with his mouth.

He focused his efforts away from the lovely sensation of Guy’s tongue snaking around his cock to give him some oral treatment as well. He bent his head down and kissed Guy’s anus, then started lapping at his asshole and kneading his ass again.

“I said lick properly,” Kakashi repeated when he came up for air. “I want to hear you slobber like a dog.”

Guy could barely concentrate on sucking and licking the dick still dangling in front of his face, too overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation between his legs. Still, he followed the order as well as he could. Guy sucked the tip of his lover's cock further into his mouth. It was difficult with Kakashi’s lithe tongue and fingers still playing incessantly at his rim, but Guy went to work too. His neck rocked back and forth while his arms pumped up and down, using Kakashi’s hips as a pull-up bar to maximize the depth and duration every time he sucked, pushing himself to get his nose right up under Kakashi’s balls each time.

Guy moaned around his mouthful as Kakashi’s tongue pressed inside of his body, his legs spreading on instinct to allow for a deeper angle as Kakashi bobbed his head. It would be easy for Kakashi to be caught in this endless loop of pleasure, to just lean back and let his tongue ring orgasm after orgasm out of Guy’s body until he was trembling and needy. But he couldn’t let Guy off that easily. He had to train a loyal dog out of him, and Kakashi had every intention to do exactly that.

Kakashi popped open the small bottle of lubricant he’d brought out and wetted his fingers generously. He grabbed at Guy’s firm, taut ass cheeks. He ran his fingers along Guy’s crack until he finally pressed a wet middle finger into the loosened ring of muscle there. He could feel the muscles clench and slowly loosen around him.

Guy moaned again. His prostate wasn’t even being stimulated –Kakashi seemed to make a point to only skirt around it teasingly—but Guy was so hard it hurt. The sound was desperate and utterly delightful. Music to Kakashi’s ears. But, “You should try howling instead. You are a dog, aren’t you?” Kakashi suggested.

Soon a second and a third finger were added. Guy let out a gasp as Kakashi’s fingers grazed that spot. Guy’s muffled voice cried out as he started rutting backwards onto Kakashi’s fingers. But as suggested, he swallowed a moan and let out a low howl instead.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out, garnering a frustrated huff from Guy as he positioned the tip of the tail plug at his opening. “Here’s a present for my new ninken.” Kakashi slipped in his tail plug— long, black, and furry, long enough to brush his thighs. “Now you have a tail to go with your ears. Just like a real hound.” Guy groaned as Kakashi pushed his tail around in small circles, the plug briefly brushing against his prostate each time. “And real hounds don’t talk, they bark. So, whenever you speak, only say ‘woof’ or ‘arf’, okay?”

“W…woof,” Guy panted out a muffled sound.

“Good boy. This suits you.” Kakashi stroked the long tail affectionately, making Guy squirm. “Now you look the part. Feeling like a pooch yet?”

Guy mumbled something unintelligible, since his mouth was loudly occupied with sucking on Kakashi’s cock.

Kakashi shifted his hips to pull his cock out and free up Guy’s mouth. “I didn’t catch that.”

“I… I feel ridiculous,” Guy breathed.

Kakashi seemed to mull it over. “Hm… Well then,” his words were interrupted by a sharp gasp from Guy as Kakashi produced a remote control and flicked it to a low setting.

Guy’s hips jerked and he bit down on his lower lip, suddenly unable to form words. The vibrations were a slow and steady hum, and the tail wagged as its plug drilled into Guy’s insides.

“I’ll keep ‘training’ you until you don’t,” Kakashi said.

With that, Kakashi shifted his hips, shoving his dick back in as far as he could into Guy’s mouth, nearly choking him as it hit the back of his throat.

“Mmph!” Guy _’s_ mouth was too full to let out his voice. His whole throat turned into a vibrator by the sound, the sensation traveling up Kakashi’s length in a shockwave as Kakashi pulled his hips up to begin pumping up and down. Guy’s eyes started to form small tears as he tried to fit the thick shaft down his throat.

Guy relaxed his throat to accommodate for Kakashi’s length as Kakashi thrust his hips and fucked into his mouth wantonly. Guy’s own hips were pinned to the floor by Kakashi’s weight, barely allowing him to move. Kakashi simultaneously face-fucked him, sucked him off, and let the tail plug vibrate in him.

After what felt like an eternity of overstimulation, Kakashi stopped thrusting his hips and pulled his mouth off of his pet’s cock slowly, running his tongue up the side from the base just to hear Guy groan before he moved away again.

After Kakashi had crawled off of him, Guy still spasmed, because the vibrator was, of course, still going wild inside of him, and it was going to keep doing that until Kakashi turned it off. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kakashi—”

“Turn around, ass up like a good dog,” Kakashi commanded.

The order was followed quickly, heart warmed by the slightest hint of praise. The pup’s chest laid flat against the floor. His ass was out, and the fluffy tail hung cutely, swinging with the vibrations of the toy and the tremors of Guy’s body.

Kakashi laughed, scratching Guy’s ears and petting his tail. His dog seemed so eager to play. “Your tail’s wagging. Are you getting into this?” Kakashi grabbed and pulled the cheeks apart to see Guy’s stuffed entrance, wet with lubricant. He had used enough to make the slide messy.

He moved his hand away to pet Guy and trailed his hand down the side of Guy’s body until he reached his tail again. “…Look at that tail go. I bet you’d wag your tail for anybody, wouldn’t you?” He gave it a forceful yank upward, making it brush violently against Guy’s prostate. He smiled as he watched Guy squeeze his eyes shut and squirm against the floor, moaning and howling. Kakashi repeated the action again, making him gasp out. “A naughty dog like you needs to be punished. Looks like I’ll need to train you harder.”

“What…? But I’ve been a… good dog?” Guy said, more of a question than a statement.

Kakashi answered with a smack to his ass and a sneer, “Good dogs don’t talk back.”

Kakashi took his time to spank and squeeze Guy’s ass until it turned dark pink. Guy’s breathing was heavy, and his cock hung low between his legs. Kakashi was now slightly out of breath as well. The hand that had been spanking Guy before slid between his cheeks, Kakashi’s fingers quickly entered him. The stretch slightly burning, and Guy squirmed.

“I’m disappointed, Guy. Such a bad dog. What am I going to do with you?” Kakashi spoke softly, tone not matching his actions as he tormented Guy by playing with the vibrator. Guy’s ass didn’t want to let go; clinging to the plug that was so, so slowly being removed from him. Kakashi toyed with the tail plug, pushing it in and out gently, using it fuck into Guy. “I have to punish you, I guess.”

Guy trembled eagerly, and his dick stiffen in anticipation. Kakashi laid Guy’s tail over his back, Guy mewling as the plug shifted inside of him. Guy whimpered wantonly. “Ka—” he started, but instead howled out a pitiful, “A…awoo…”

Guy’s whining brought Kakashi back down to reality, and finally the plug was pulled out. Guy’s relief was immediate. He slumped against the floor, head fuzzy. No coherent thoughts were going through his mind while Kakashi laughed amusedly under his breath, playing around with the sex toy in his hands. There was apparently an off switch off some kind, because the vibrator stopped, and Kakashi turned his full attention back to Guy, who was still shaking.

“Aww, do you feel empty now, puppy?” Kakashi teased. His thumb circled and teased the wet hole that was eager to be filled again. Guy whimpered, wiggling his hips and shaking off Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi straightened up, squirting a moderate amount of lube onto his hand and stroking his cock slowly. He adjusted Guy’s legs as he placed the head of his cock to Guy’s rim.

“Kakashi,” Guy panted. “Stop playing around already…”

He shushed him with a press of his lips on Guy’s shoulder, then bit down hard enough for his teeth to shape a mark on the soft skin. “Bad dog. I’m offering you a treat. You should beg for it like the dog you’re supposed to be.”

“You fucking tease.”

Kakashi pinched Guy’s ass. “I think I gave you an order. What kind of dog doesn’t listen to his master?”

Guy looked back at Kakashi and growled lowly. Kakashi growled back.

“Beg,” Kakashi commanded in a stern voice.

“…P…Plea—” Guy started.

“Bad dog,” Kakashi reprimanded, swatting Guy’s backside harshly, watching the olive skin flush pinker.

It made Guy yip at the pain; his cheeks flushed from arousal and shame. Kakashi reveled in the way Guy tossed his head back, black strands of hair sticking to sweaty skin.

"I told you not to _talk_ , Guy," he murmured. Guy leaned down and bit his lower lip until he could taste the edge of a moan. "But that's okay. I'll just have to be better at training you, pup. Beg.”

Silently, Guy arched his hips back to rub his ass against his cock like he was wagging his tail.

Kakashi grinned, rubbing his tip against the ring of muscle, “Let me hear you bark.”

“…Arf! Awoooh!” Guy pleaded as he tried to push against Kakashi’s cock.

“That’s more like it.” And with that, Kakashi pushed inside Guy with one rough shove, almost losing himself to the sudden wet, tight heat. Guy was always so hot and snug around him. Guy’s voice, usually so velvety and deep, was a high-pitched whimpering mess as he took a moment to adjust around Kakashi’s girth. He was shaking; Kakashi wondered if he was trying to be good, to not speak when Kakashi didn’t tell him to.

“You’re still a bad dog, but you have potential… Do you want to be good?” Guy nodded silently, desperately, and Kakashi chuckled. “Okay. I’ll train you until you’re a good dog again.”

Kakashi finally pushed in until he was bottoming out, and all the teasing was finally worth it. Guy whimpered again, and Kakashi hadn't even started to move yet. Poor thing. Kakashi began fucking him at a leisurely pace, enjoying the steady, slow pace. Guy’s cock bobbed with every thrust.

Kakashi picked up the pace as he slammed into Guy. He angled so he could hit his prostate and reached around to stroke Guy’s dick. Kakashi pressed kisses against the line of Guy’s spine. Guy whimpered at the affection; tightening around Kakashi deliciously. Guy cried out when Kakashi rammed his prostate multiple times over.

“Nnmm… aah…!” Guy’s tongue was sticking out, his eyes glazed over.

Kakashi slowly pulled away till only his tip was inside. Guy wiggled underneath him, ready to help himself, but Kakashi was faster. He clasped Guy’s hands on his hips and swiveled him around to face Kakashi. The pup mewled shamelessly. “Arf! Arf!”

Guy was always handsome, but this was such a new way of seeing him. Kakashi was sure no one else had ever seen this side of Guy. Sweaty and bare against the floor, dog ears splayed against the floor. Kakashi paused for a moment to admire him as Guy let out another breathless bark. It was how wrecked Guy looked; his eyes glistening and dewy, and his cheeks a beautiful rose color. His hair was a mess, and his mouth was agape and breathing heavily. Guy looked so disheveled, his dog ears were almost falling off.

Kakashi loved it. It was too fucking hot to deny.

“My big handsome hound… I love you, Guy.” Kakashi fixed the dog ears, then gripped Guy’s cheeks between his fingers, forcing Guy to look at him. He sighed then added quietly, “You look like a bitch in heat.”

Kakashi captured Guy’s lips in a searing kiss that made every nerve in Guy’s body wiggle and burn up with utter joy. He brought his free hand to one of Guy’s nipples and pinched and squeezed at the buds. Guy spasmed as he lost himself to ecstasy, crying out, “Kakashi—"

Kakashi wrapped his hands around Guy’s back and pulled him close in a hug. “How many times do I have to tell you, pup? No talking.”

The next thing Guy knew, the world had spun, and he was up right-side up again, on his feet.

Guy hadn’t even realized how wobbly his legs were until he actually tried to stand on them. It took every ounce of concentration he had left in him to keep his balance as he teeter-tottered on his feet, even with Kakashi’s arms still supporting him for the most part.

He didn’t have to struggle for long.

Kakashi slipped his hands under Guy’s thighs, hefting him up until he wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist. He walked them further into the room, until Guy’s back hit the wall, pinned against Kakashi’s body like they had been on the floor.

“Sometimes, when a dog is making a fuss and refusing to be good, the only thing I can do is pick it up and carry it in my arms.” Kakashi crowded him into the wall. “It stops them from running around or tugging their leash. It reminds them who’s in control.” Guy caught his breath as Kakashi whispered in his ear. “I’m your master, Guy. Listen to me.”

It barely left Guy enough time to finish a single thought before Kakashi leaned in to crush their mouths together in a ravenous, demanding kiss. After that, it was all grasping hands and eager tongues, bruising and biting. Kakashi tore into Guy, pressed him up against the wall while his feet couldn’t even touch the ground. Guy had nothing to do with his hands but wrap them around Kakashi.

Kakashi leaned against Guy as he widened his stance. Guy noted with astonishment that Kakashi was taking Guy’s full weight with complete confidence, nearly 167 pounds of squirming muscle settled squarely in Kakashi’s arms like it was nothing. And he made it look easy, like he was made for this. Like Guy really was as small and easy to carry as, say, Pakkun.

And god, wasn’t that a thought— that two decades of brutal training and relentless work were really meant to prepare Kakashi’s body for this singular precious burden, all that strength and all that power finally being put to good use.

Guy felt dizzy. His mouth hung open and a quiet, lustful sound fell past his lips. His voice sounded foreign, even to his own ears. Guy hooked his ankles a little closer, grinding his hips a little harder.

Pride fueled Kakashi on; his hands shifted and dug into Guy’s plush ass. He watched Guy go cross-eyed every time Kakashi’s cock hit his prostate just right. The living room was filled with a symphony of Guy’s animalistic whining and moaning for more. He was finally begging for Kakashi to fill him up and tell him what a good dog he was.

“You’re wagging your tail for me again, whining for me, begging for me… You’re a bad dog, but you really want to be mine, don’t you? You love your owner?”

Kakashi said the words against his lips and then dove back into a kiss before Guy even had a chance to respond again. But that really was what Guy wanted, he just wanted to be Kakashi’s puppy. It felt so good, doing as told, obeying, being controlled, belonging to Kakashi… it felt so strangely good.

Kakashi broke the kiss and laughed as Guy made a belated noise of affirmation and nodded desperately, bobbing his head up and down in time with Kakashi thrusting his hips.

“Okay. You’re mine. Here’s a collar for you.” 

Suddenly, Kakashi brought a hand up to Guy’s neck and wrapped it around his throat. Guy gasped breathlessly, but his cock jumped in response to Kakashi choking him. Kakashi applied pressure, lightly at first. When Guy’s eyes fluttered shut, he pressed a little more. His thrusts were still steady and deep. Kakashi didn’t waver or relent anywhere.

Guy’s mouth opened weakly, lips trembling but not releasing any sound. Kakashi swore Guy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment. Guy tightened around the cock inside him as Kakashi added just a little more pressure.

“Fuck, Guy, you just got tighter,” Kakashi laughed. “I think this hound likes his collar.”

“Kakashi—!” Guy choked out.

Kakashi carefully applied a bit more pressure. “I said no talking,” he chided. “You have to bark, remember, pup?”

“Ka— ah— Cauuiiicuummghfffh?” Guy choked out a slurred response; completely lost as Kakashi continued to pound into him during it all.

Kakashi knew his pet was begging to cum. What else could he do? But he pretended not to understand. “Hm? What’s wrong, pup? Tell me, boy.”

Guy slowly started to meet Kakashi’s thrusts. His breathless moans became whinier, and louder; a clear sign he was getting close.

Kakashi groaned. “Damn, Guy, you really do like this. You’re so fucking tight right now.”

Kakashi relieved most of the pressure on Guy’s throat, and Guy barely had time to suck air into his lungs before his orgasm ripped through him. He came hard, gasping as his cum splattered his bare chest and Kakashi’s clothes. Tears welled up in his eyes from the overwhelming explosion of sensations. He clutched Kakashi’s shoulders and shouted his name like a mantra.

Kakashi clicked his tongue and pulled his hand away from Guy’s neck. “Did I give you permission to cum yet? It looks like you have to be housebroken. Bad dog.”

“I’m—”

Kakashi spanked him again, harder, and Guy’s breath caught in his throat. He fought back the urge to rut against Kakashi. “Stop talking. Bark.”

Kakashi was stern, his voice and demeanor so powerful, his voice intoxicating Guy. He was so calm, so in control, and Guy was still woozy. “W…woof,” he barked weakly.

And then, the world was spinning again, and he found himself pressed to the ground again, his elbows bracing his head, ass-up, chest-down.

“I’ll do you doggy-style like the bitch you are,” Kakashi whispered. Kakashi spanked Guy’s plump flesh again. Guy’s ass blossomed into a soft red color. He moaned at the sting Kakashi’s rough hands left. “Now, I said bark.”

He still had most of his body pressed against the floor, his cock slapping against cool wood, and his hot body with every thrust. But Guy didn’t complain; just howled louder as Kakashi hammered into him. “Arf, woof,” Guy barked again.

“Good dog,” Kakashi praised. He started up a quicker pace, watching as his dick disappeared into Guy’s greedy hole. He reveled in the sounds Guy was making, his whimpers and his moans and his howls and his barks as he squirmed underneath Kakashi.

“Fuck Guy, you feel so good. I’m gonna cum,” Kakashi panted as he continued to thrust in and out. Sweat glistened off of Guy’s bodies and soaked Kakashi’s shirt where their bodies pressed together. “I’ll give you another treat, Guy. I’ll come inside you. You want that, pup?”

Guy almost made the mistake of speaking again. He caught himself and barked instead, “Woof, woof! Awoooh!”

Guy continued to drop and drool, desperately begging for release, a sight which Kakashi thoroughly enjoyed. Guy’s shameless squirming and mewling was immensely satisfying to behold. He particularly enjoyed the quivering of Guy’s thighs.

“Good boy, Guy. You’re such a good pet.”

Heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach. Kakashi’s thrusting staggered, and when he realized he was close, he buried into Guy and came with a satisfying groan. Guy tipped his head back with a loud, elated “Woof!” that rebounded until it tipped him all the way forward again, his hands and knees braced on either side of the floor. Hot cum filled Guy up, trailed down his shaky thighs, and splattered between hardwood.

They collapsed on each other and spent a moment catching their breathe and regaining their senses, listening to each other's heavy breathing.

After a few seconds, Kakashi sat back up and easily slipped Guy’s tail back in. "There you go," he patted Guy’s sore, reddened bum. Guy blushed and shifted bashfully, turned on somehow by the feeling of being plugged full of Kakashi’s cum.

Kakashi lightly rubbed a hand along Guy’s neck, tracing a newly formed bruise from his hand. “Wow, look at you… I left a bit of a mark here. Guess I’ll need to buy you a real collar. I can get a leash for you, too. Then I can use Camouflage jutsu on us and take my good little ninken on a walk around the village. Would you like that, pup?”

Guy barked out a slightly nervous, slightly giddy laugh, and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

“You had fun, too?” Kakashi asked, eyes glittering. “Want me to train you again sometime?”

Guy’s face was still flushed, cheeks red with pleasure, bare body trembling and shimmering with sweat. He sat up like a dog, tail flat on the floor, ears perked. Guy raised a fist to paw at the air, and his tongue peaked out in a big, happy smile.

“Arf!” Guy proclaimed cutely, wagging his tail.


End file.
